


You Look Good in My Hoodie

by xTarmanderx



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, M/M, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Asher wakes up cold in bed, as he always does thanks to his blanket hog of a boyfriend.





	You Look Good in My Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CododylWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Gabe! Sorry this gift is so late to you, I just needed to find my muse again for this. ❤️ I hope you had an amazing day.

Asher wakes first, a rarity in their...whatever this thing is. He can’t quite call it a relationship. They’ve both broken up with their respective partners but they aren’t exactly public. He thinks maybe it’s just physical between them. The rampant sex seems to suggest as much. With Jordan’s family away for the weekend, they’ve spent every moment exploring each other’s bodies and fucking on most flat surfaces. Asher doesn’t mind. He likes that he doesn’t have to go home for a few days and that he isn’t so lonely. 

He rolls onto his stomach and shivers, understanding why he’s awake when he sees Jordan wrapped up in the blankets and comforter. It’s fucking freezing. He’s never understood how people can sleep with the AC cranked up and the fan on full blast. Now he’s stark naked in the middle of a queen size bed, shivering because his asshole best friend is also a blanket thief. “Fucker,” Asher mutters as he steps onto the carpet floor. His feet quickly warm as he walks to the closet, rummaging for something to wear. The problem is that they live in California and, aside from occasional hoodie weather and sweatpants when he’s feeling lazy, Asher knows Jordan doesn’t have much in ways of winter clothing. He’s pretty sure everything is tucked away in storage bins until they need to break it out for a winter ski trip or something. He’d try to find his own clothes but he’s pretty sure they’re downstairs by the couch and he doesn’t want to risk any of the cleaning staff catching him. 

He’s about to give up his search and start looking for pants instead when something brown and fuzzy catches his attention. He pulls the soft article of clothing down, smiling slightly at the hoodie. It’s oversized and will look absolutely ridiculous on him. It reminds him of a brown bear. He pulls it over his head and tucks his hands into the front pocket, grateful for the warmth slowly returning to him. He can probably get back in the bed and work his legs back under the comforter if he tries. Jordan’s a stubborn bastard when he sleeps but Asher’s just as hardheaded. He steps back, feeling triumphant and warm at last, but there’s a wall of muscle and heat standing behind him. 

“Hey, baby.” Jordan’s voice is a low murmur against his ear. Strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him back, broad hands rubbing up his sides. “What are you doing in this old thing?”

“You stole all the blankets.” Asher replies, closing his eyes as he tips his head back against Jordan’s chest. “I was cold.” He shivers as the hands slip under the sweater, bringing it up above his midriff. “That isn’t helping,” he points out. Jordan huffs a laugh across his neck and presses his mouth to his skin, sucking lightly over his pulse. “Jordan…”

“Relax, baby. I know how to warm you up.” He can feel the smirk against his neck as Jordan’s hand travels south, brushing over his half-hard cock. It twitches with interest and Jordan strokes one finger teasingly along his vein, scraping his nail over the slit at his head. He bucks with a groan, swallowing as Jordan’s arm around his waist tightens like an iron bar. “So eager for me,” Jordan chuckles and catches his ear between his teeth, tugging lightly. 

“You really want to tease me right now?” Asher asks, fully hard now and desperate for more. He’s not going to beg for this, as much as it might please Jordan. 

“I just want to make you feel good.” Jordan smirks impishly from the corner of his eye. He tips his head back further and Jordan kisses him slowly, hand wrapping around his cock. It’s just on the wrong side of too dry and he winces, breaking the kiss and batting his hand away. 

“Come on,” he says as Jordan’s arm goes slack and he wriggles free. “Don’t you have more lube in the bathroom?” He grins over his shoulder at the door and Jordan scrambles after him. He catches Asher just through the bathroom door, grabbing him by the waist and lifting him up onto the counter. The hoodie falls just to his thighs and Jordan lifts him up, silently commanding him to lift the hoodie from under his ass. Asher whines in response, shivering against the cool tile and shaking his head. “No fucking way, man.”

“Ash.” Jordan’s eyes darken and he licks his lips, trying not to squirm under his heavy stare. Jordan has a way of making him feel so small and helpless. He loves it. 

“It’s cold as shit. You be naked on the counter.” Asher grumbles lightly. It earns him a sharp pinch to his inner thigh and he lets out a quiet yelp. “Dickhead.”

“Why yes, you can make it up to me later with head.” Jordan leans up and nips at his jaw before stepping back. He retrieves a towel from the small closet behind the door, carrying it over and bowing as he presents it to Asher. “For you, princess.”

“I fucking hate you,” Asher rolls his eyes and snatches the towel. He lifts up and slides it beneath himself, pulling the hoodie up above his thighs. “Satisfied?”

“Never.” Jordan beams and leans in, kissing him hard. His fingers dig into Asher’s hips as he pulls him to the edge of the countertop, spreading his legs so he can slot himself between them. He pulls back when he knows Asher is hooked, smirking and rubbing his thumb teasingly over his lower lip. “Baby, you look so good right now.” He praises, watching the flush that stains Asher’s cheeks. “Tell me what you want, Ash.” He strokes his fingers gently over the other boy’s cheek, smirking as Asher leans into the touch. 

“You know what I want,” Asher murmurs softly. He licks his lips, pupils blown with lust as he looks up at Jordan. “I want you to touch me, to put your mouth on me, to do something.” He’s not quite ready to beg, but Asher knows how close he is to doing so. It’s all too easy for Jordan to wrap him around his finger.

“First, I want you to open yourself up for me. I want to watch you writhe because you can’t reach where you need to,” Jordan says. He pulls open a drawer and lifts a small bottle of lube, offering it over. 

“On the counter? Do you have any idea how difficult that will be?” Asher asks. Jordan smirks and pinches his inner thigh, grinning at the hiss he receives in response. “Fucker,” Asher grumbles. He lifts up onto the counter and shifts his knees onto the towel beneath him, spreading his legs apart as he takes the lube in hand. “You’d better fuck me after this,” he warns while coating his fingers. 

“I’ll fuck you all day,” Jordan promises. He leans back against the wall, eyes darkening as he watches Asher begin to finger himself open. The angle is all wrong for him to truly see much, but Asher’s blissed out expression is enough. He knows Asher is stroking just shy of his prostate, tiny gasps of pleasure and whines of desperation spilling from his lips. It’s one of the hottest things listening to him make such beautiful noises. Jordan’s grateful they can have the house to themselves so he can get the full experience. It’s never as fun when Asher has to stay quiet or have Jordan’s hand covering his mouth. 

“How are you doing?” Jordan murmurs, licking his lips as Asher’s head tips back and his throat is exposed. There are some red marks covering his skin and Jordan wants to add more. He wants to mark every inch of that beautiful skin and claim it as his own. 

“Ready for you,” Asher whines as his eyes open and meet Jordan’s. “Fuck, J. I need you inside of me. I need you to fill me up, I want you to fuck me. Please,” he adds breathlessly. Jordan smirks and pushes off of the wall, stretching up to capture Asher’s lips in a heated kiss as he hits the counter. Trembling arms wrap around his neck and he grabs him by the waist, lifting him with ease as he carries him back to the bedroom. They fall together, legs tangling and lips still connected as Jordan bears his weight down on Asher and pins him against the mattress. Asher’s desperate pleas are met with soft reassurances and Jordan preparing himself, sliding home in an easy thrust that has both of them shaking. 

They don’t last long. Before he’s able to cum, Jordan pulls out and strokes himself over Asher’s body. The hoodie is already soaked in Asher’s release and Jordan’s joins it, ruining the material that he’s never going to be able to wear again. It doesn’t matter. Asher looks too beautiful like this, wrapped in his clothes and cum painting his lips and chin. He’s boneless while Jordan lifts him up, helping peel the hoodie away and using it to clean both of them up. He tosses it to the floor, knowing it’ll need to go in the trash, and wraps himself around Asher as he reaches for the sheets. “Don’t,” Asher whines as he kicks the sheets away. 

“I thought you were cold?” Jordan asks, amused as he presses soft kisses to the back of his shoulder. 

“You were right. You knew how to warm me up,” Asher mumbles sleepily. He rolls, sliding his face easily into the crook of Jordan’s neck and exhaling softly. “Where did that come from? Not that I’m complaining, but I’d love to do that again.”

“Guess I just have a thing for seeing you in my clothes.” Jordan murmurs. Asher hums in acknowledgement, one of his hands shifting to cover Jordan’s heart. “Go back to sleep, baby boy. I’ll wake you up in a bit and we can have lunch.” Jordan promises, lightly running his fingers through Asher’s hair. Soft lips press to his collarbone and Jordan closes his eyes, a smile on his face as he slips into unconsciousness.


End file.
